Emily Merchant
A woman out of time, Lady Emily Merchant is strong, resourceful and brave, but conditioned by her experiences to be suspicious of human contact. She can appear standoffish, even fierce at times. She's stated her desire to get back to her travelling group as soon as possible. Bio A woman out of time, born in the Victorian era but then transported through time via the anomalies. She is strong, resourceful and brave but conditioned by her experiences with the anomalies to be suspicious of human contact, and she can appear standoffish, even fierce at times. In her own time she felt out of place – too defiant for a Victorian wife, she tried to do what was expected. Married just before she went through the anomaly, she hasn’t seen her husband since. She’s a beautiful woman, but her terrible experiences and the responsibility of leading a nomadic group through the anomalies has made her almost indifferent to notions of romance or relationships. Only with Matt does she begin to find another, more tender side of her character; these two have a fiery relationship, tempered on both sides by their secrets. Emily is patient, kind, generous and compassionate, determined and strong-willed. Though she belongs to our era far more than she ever did to her own - her strong moral conscience dictates that she must go back to her own time... but will she? Episode 4.3 While living in the Cretaceous hills, her and Ethan Dobrowski's friend Charlotte Cameron, was dying of smallpox. They split off from the main group of fifteen, and went through an anomaly to the Present to look for medicine, unfortanutely Charlotte died shortly afterwards, this devestated Ethan and he blamed Charlotte. Their grief was interrupted by arrival of the ARC team. Ethan hid in the Theatre whilst Emily escaped through the Anomaly and Matt Anderson gave chase, assuming she’s about to be stranded in a different time. Matt caught up with her, but she was knocked during an attack from an arboreal dinosaur, and Matt took her back to the present. With no clue as to her identity, Matt took her to hospital. The ARC team locked the Anomaly, but what they didn’t realise is that two arboreal dinosaurs had come through and were still on the loose. Emily escaped from her room and overheard Becker saying that Emily would be contained at the ARC for various reasons. Matt caught up with her outside and learned the truth about her – she’s not from this place or time. They realises a creature is loose and Emily agreed to help on the condition Matt lets her back through the Anomaly. Whilst they tracked the creature through the high rise buildings of the city, Abby and Becker discovered another creature still at large in the theatre. Emily and Matt were forced to confront the creature on the roof and as they attempted to capture it, Matt was cornered by the creature, leaving Emily to save his life. They tied it up but the creature escaped and attempted to attack them, failing and falling off the building, killing itself. With both creatures taken care of and the anomaly closed, Matt realised he can’t take Emily back to the ARC. After enlisting the help of a reluctant Abby, he promised her he’ll help her get back when the next anomaly opens. Until then she’ll stay secretly at his flat. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows by Ethan, now intent on revenge; he blamed Emily for the death of his beloved Charlotte. Episode 4.4 After spending the night in the flat, Emily attempted to sneak out, but Matt caught her. She was insistant in looking for Ethan but Matt had a creature incursion to deal with. Matt asked Emily to draw a picture of Ethan whilst he was away, and when he came back they'd start looking for him. This left her vulnerable, and Ethan soon arrived and took her. After dealling with the incursion, Matt arrived and discovered that she was missing, he also found her drawing of Ethan. Episode 4.5 With nowhere to go, Matt had to inform Lester. Lester and Jess looked over CCTV footage of Ethan taking Emily. As Emily had an ARC tracking unit, Lester guided Matt to the Tower Hill Cemetery where Charlotte's family were buried. He was determined she would suffer the same fate as his beloved Charlotte, and so planned to bury her alive in the family mausoleum. Matt managed to get her just in time to save her life, but despite his best efforts, Ethan still escaped. Matt’s flat was no longer safe; he couldn’t be sure Emily will be protected there. There was only one place left to go: the ARC. Episode 4.6 When at the ARC with Matt, the talked over the Ethan situation with Lester, who suggested that Emily return to her home, but Matt insisted she stay, as part of his plan to use her as bait to catch Ethan. When a new Anomaly was detected, Matt took Emily with him to the Stately Home. Emily was bored waiting in the car and went inside and walked in on Jenny Lewis introducing her fiancee' and tried to offer her help with the Anomaly, but Matt kept her from revealing too much. Jenny offered for Emily to stay with her, and despites Matt's objection, she agreed. During the night she went for a walk with Matt, and he admitted to her that he had already known of the ARC and Anomalies before he joined and was trying to figure out what happened with the Anomalies, but doesn't say more despite her asking. At the wedding he notices Emily's ring, meaning she was married, but she refused to say anything. During the wedding Hyaenodons began attacking the guests, and Emily helped Abby contain one inside a van, but didn't know what to do when Abby tried to give her a high five. Afterwards Emily tells Matt that her marriage meant nothing as it was arranged by her father who had money in an attempt to get in with people whose names were well known. Matt seemed relieved with the explaination and decided to take her to Gideon. Emily was making tea and by the time she got outside Gideon had died, unaware that Matt had agreed to use her to capture Ethan and then walk away, as he claimed she means nothing to him. Matt was weeping, and Emily asked who he was, and Matt told her that Gideon was his father. Episode 4.7 Emily was held at the ARC until Ethan was captured, with the possibility of living in the present and a new identity being an open option. When an anomaly opened in a prison, Connor scanned it with his new Dating Calculator, leading to the conclusion that the anomaly led to 1867, the year Emily left. However, a Terror Bird came out of the anomaly, seemingly proving the calculator wrong. When Matt informed Emily that the anomaly didn't lead to her home, she was relieved with the news. Matt and Emily later went through the evidence on Ethan, Emily shown off a self-powered radio tuned into the anomalies frequency. Realising Ethan could be on his way to the prison using this method, Matt started making his way there, asking Emily to stay at the ARC. As he feared, Ethan went to the prison and attacked the team. At the same time, Danny Quinn came out of the anomaly after being stranded for a year. Danny later bumped into Ethan where it was revealed that Ethan was his brother, Patrick Quinn. After Patrick was captured and taken back to the ARC, Matt realised Patrick was harmless as a suspect in what he was investigating, he was back to square one. He turned his frustration on Emily, who tried to confort him, and whom can only wonder why he was so certain what will happen with the anomalies will actually happen. It was soon revealed that there was anomaly to 1867 in the prison, the confusion was a result of it opening up on the same spot as an anomaly. When Emily found that there was a way home, she wasn't sure she should go back, having became a different person since she first left, but also didnn't fit in in the present because of her argument with Matt. Patrick escaped and triggered an alarm, drawing out Emily, whom Patrick used as a hostage before, Matt and Danny took off after him. Ethan went through an anomaly and left Emily to the mercy of the Terror Bird which he had set free. However she managed to knock it out as Matt and Danny arrived. While Danny decided to go after him, he left Matt and Emily a warning that Philip wasn't to be trusted as it seemed he did anomaly research with Helen and to tell the others. Emily considered going back to her own time, seeing that there was no chance for her and Matt, unless he asked her to stay. She had figured out that he came through an anomaly of his own from the future. Matt explained that the future earth is sterile and unable to support life with people being forced to live underground, and that he and others (including his father) were sent back to several times to see if they can find out what happens with the anomalies, as someone manipulates them and causes the damage. Matt asked her to go back, knowing he had to honour his father's memory and save the human race, and can't put anything else ahead of that. Emily bid her goodbye to Matt and went through the anomaly, which closed behind her. Episode 5.2 Sometime after Emily had returned home, Abby did some research to find out what happened to Emily. Abby discovered what would happen to Emily, and she gave Matt an newspaper clipping, revealing that Lord Merchant committed Emily to the Bedlam asylum for the rest of Emily's life. Episode 5.3 Emily had returned to her husband, Henry Merchant, claiming that she didn't remember anything about her disappearance. However her time away had caused her to change her views on society, and this strained their already fragile relationship. A year after returning she became deeply concerned that a killer, "Spring-Heeled Jack" is actually a creature due to the strange mutilations of the victims. Her husband, Henry, meanwhile, denies this and frequently shows a lack of love or interest for her and sees her as little more than an improvement on his reputation. She kept from him the fact that she set out to stop the killings, and in turn the creature, by herself, and armed herself in a protective disguise which some came to believe was the look of Spring-Heeled Jack." After finally locating its nest, Emily accidentally caused Matt to miss the raptor with his EMD. When she revealed herself, the pair were relieved to see each other again, and Matt revealed he had come for the raptor after accidentally sending it back earlier. Matt tries to warn Emily about her fate, but she refuses to listen. Later, Henry discovers them and orders Emily to come outside with him and Matt holds Henry at gunpoint with an EMD and tells Emily what Henry will do to her. Matt is then knocked out, and Emily tied up and taken aboard a carriage to Bedlam Asylum. On the way, though, the carriage is attacked by the raptor, killing Henry's guard, crashing the carriage and knocking Henry out. Emily tries to wake Henry up, when he grabs Emily, only for her to knock him back out and leave the carriage. When she checks to see if the guard is ok, though, a man arrives and mistakes Emily for Spring-Heeled Jack. Matt arrived, and Emily decided they needed to go back to the raptor's nest and wait for it there, saying that they'll do things her way, as they are in her time. Then the town try to chase and kill them. Matt and Emily are attacked by the raptor, and split up. They defeat the raptor when Emily finds Matt's EMD and knocks it out. They then carried it back to the Anomaly and Matt asked Emily to come back with him but she ignores him and drops the raptor down the stairs, through the Anomaly. Emily says she lives in 1868, and shall move abroad, but Matt says that she belongs at the ARC now, but she refuses. After Matt went through, Henry arrived, pointing a gun at Emily, believing her to be the killer. He ordered her to come with him to pay for her crimes, but she finally stood up to him and decided to go through the anomaly. However Henry shoots her as she does, and is saved by a part of her outfit. Henry followed her through and put a gun to Matt's head. Once again, he tried ordering Emily to come with him and face justice, but she refused. When the security alarm goes off and wakes up the raptor, it attacks and kills Henry, and Emily is horrifief. Later Emily comes with the rest of the team back to the ARC and is greeted by Jess, who had hoped Emily would be back. Episode 5.4 Emily was present as Matt learned Connor's hard drive contained information on anomalies, and that he had created his own anomaly in the ARC. When a swarm of Future Beetles invaded the ARC and forced it into lockdown, Becker ordered Emily to leave with Matt's encouragement, however she instead remained behind and found some pesticides for the team to use against the beetles. When the plan failed she helped Jess and Becker in trying to locate medicine for the former when she had an alergic reaction to a beetle bite. Unable to get Jess outside and to a hospital, they were forced to get into the ARC's panic room as Connor manipulated his anomaly into emitting energy to wipe out the beetles. Episode 5.5 Emily was present as Matt admitted his mission to everyone, and was worried whether or not Matt was supposed to stop Philip's machine as an anomaly alert went off. She went with Abby and Becker to the location where a Tyrannosaurus was on the loose, they searched for the creature and arrived after Matt had brought it down. When Jess informed the team that several anomalies were opening all over the world as part of the convergence, she went with Matt to the New Dawn facility. Arriving at the New Dawn facility, they were attacked by a flock of Anurognathus, forcing them inside, only to be confronted by April Leonard and some guards. However she and Matt escaped while the Anurognathus entered the building and killed the guards. While Matt went off on his own, Emily and Abby covered Connor as they were attacked by more guards, and she was knocked out. When she recovered, she met up with Abby and watched as New Dawn activated and the anomaly dragged Connor through, and kept Abby from going after him. Appearances Canonical *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Merchant, Emily Merchant, Emily Merchant, Emily Merchant, Emily Merchant, Emily Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Merchant, Emily Category:Recurring characters